The Blood Destiny
by crumbleb
Summary: Les précurseurs n'ont laissé aucun descendant...ou peut être pas. Natasha et Christophe sont deux adolescents, évoluant dans la fin du XIX siècle et le début du XX siècle au bord de la Première guerre mondiale. Mais à quoi sert exactement la marque que chacun possède ? Et pourquoi ont-ils une si grande importance pour les Assassins et les Templiers ?
1. Chapter 1

**The Blood Destiny**

 **Prologue**

La neige tombait doucement sur la route pavée. Un cheval, un grand rouan aux larges sabots, trottinait dans la nuit noire seulement éclairée par quelques lampadaires qui diffusés une lumière orangée sur le sol blanc. Le cheval renâcla en lâchant une bouffée de fumée blanche dans l'air froid. Le cheval agita ses oreilles quand des bruits de nourrissons pleurant lui parvinrent. L'homme qui le montait l'encouragea à avancer. Il atteignit les nourrissons qui étaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures délavées et usées, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un panier. Il descendit de sa monture et s'approcha doucement des enfants. Il portait un costume en trois pièce en dessous d'un manteau en fourrure bien chaud, pour contrer le vent froid du mois de décembre qui transportait les flocons de neige. Il caressa, d'une main gantée, une des joues de chaque nourrisson qui se calmèrent un peu. Un médaillon en forme de croix pattée sortit du manteau de l'homme, mais il ne tomba pas au sol, retenu par une fine chaîne en or. Il sentit un mouvement rapide à côté de lui et se releva. Un homme, vêtu d'une cape avec une capuche qui masquait son visage, un lourd pendentif en forme d'étrange A autour du cou, venait d'apparaître à côté de lui. Il n'en parut pas étonné et il esquissa même un sourire. Ils ne dirent rien et regardèrent les deux nourrissons qui s'étaient calmés tous seuls. L'homme à la capuche se pencha au dessus du panier et tendit sa main, caressant du bout des doigts le petit poing fermé de l'un des bébé. Par réflexe, ce dernier ouvrit sa petite main, laissant apparaître une marque identique à celle du pendentif du nouvel arrivant, inscrite dans sa main. Il caressa la marque, sentant un petit coup de jus le percuter. Il retira sa main en se relevant, le bébé fermant aussitôt sa main. Il en fit de même avec l'autre, découvrant sur la paume de sa main gauche une marque identique à la croix du cavalier et la même chose se produisit. Il se releva, frottant sa main contre sa cape.

-Leurs mains, elles portent la marque des précurseurs. informa le cavalier

-Oui, ils ont sûrement du sang de précurseurs dans leurs veines. répondit le second.

-Ils sont un atout majeur dans notre guerre. répondit simplement le premier.

L'autre hocha la tête en restant silencieux avant de lâcher ses quelques mots :

-J'élèverais celui avec la marque des Assassins. Tu vas sûrement prendre celui avec la marque des Templiers ?

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il se pencha vers le panier et prit le nourrisson à la marque des Templiers, caressant le petit duvet noir qui formait ses cheveux sur son crâne.

-Tu es un beau petit garçon, tu le sais ça ?

Il berça l'enfant qui avait commencé à pleurer une fois qu'il l'avait sortit du panier. L'homme à la capuche prit le second enfant et caressa très doucement l'un de ses joues, remontant vers ses cheveux d'un jolie blond. Il sourit en le regardant bouger.

-Comment est-ce que je vais t'appeler bonhomme ?

-C'est une fille. gloussa le second.

Il tourna la tête vers le cavalier qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il soupira en serrant plus près contre lui la petite fille.

-Et bien tu en as de la chance, ma petite princesse. Toi et ton ami vous avez trouvé une famille...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je précise que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic, moi et un ami ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tous le monde ! Voici le chapitre un, bonne lecture à tous ;)

Fic en cop

* * *

Chapitre 1

16 ans plus tard, soir du nouvel an 1903, New York

Elle esquiva la balle in extremis. Cette dernière ricocha contre un des murs de la ruelle. Elle balança sa jambe droite dans la face de son adversaire en blouse de travail, faisant virevolter sa cape d'assassin d'un violet foncé peu voyant. Elle bloqua le coup d'un autre adversaire, lui aussi dans l'immonde blouse de travail qu'il portait. Enfin elle était immonde pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas leur couleur délavée et les nombreuses taches qui n'étaient pas parties aux différents lavages qu'avaient pu subir ces blouses. Elle attira le deuxième homme vers elle et, faisant surgir sa lame d'assassin de son gantelet fixé à son poignet, elle l'enfonça dans la gorge de l'homme, le tuant rapidement sur le coup. Elle chuchota précipitamment à son oreille les célèbres mots des Assassins, _requiem in pace_ , avant de lâcher le cadavre et d'esquiver un coup d'un autre homme. Ce dernier était mieux habillé que les autres, il portait un costume à trois pièces simples, et une croix pattée en or pendait à son cou, retenu par une chaîne en or.

 _Je m'en doutais, des Templiers..._

Elle se propulsa vers lui, en sautant, avant d'atterrir sur le Templier et de lui enfoncer rapidement sa lame en plein coeur. Elle prononça rapidement les mots avant de se baisser, esquivant de juste l'assaut du dernier homme. Il l'encercla dans ses bras et la souleva. Elle se débâtit et parvint à attraper la tête de son adversaire, tira la tête de l'homme vers le sol, rapidement elle entendit un _crac_ sonore et l'homme s'affaissa contre elle. elle se débarrassa de lui puis, essuyant sa lame rougit sur l'une des blouses immondes et arracha la chaîne d'où pendait la croix pattée. Elle la regarda un instant avant de la fourrer dans l'une des poches de sa cape et elle s'en alla en montant, à l'aide d'une échelle, sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments qui formaient la ruelle.

* * *

Sur un toit de l'un des immeubles qui fleurissaient dans New York, assise, elle contemplait le ciel noir d'encre et piquetait d'étoiles d'un air inquiet avant de soupirer. Soudain, une ombre apparut derrière elle et elle se retourna, faisant voleter sa cape violet foncé, sortant sa lame d'un geste. Elle la pointa en direction de l'ombre.

-Qui es-tu ? lâcha-t-elle.

-Mais c'est moi ! Greg ! répondit l'ombre.

-Tu m'as fais peur, j'étais sur le point de te tuer là !

Elle rangea sa lame et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du toit. Greg marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit aussi au bord du toit.

-Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te rendre inquiète ? lui demanda-t-il une fois installé.

-Rien, c'est juste que...j'en ai marre que les Templiers ne s'intéresse qu'à moi alors que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel...

-Mais c'est normal qu'ils s'intéressent à toi ! tu es une excellente Assassin Natasha !

Il lui adressa un sourire.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Soudain, un bruit surgit du ciel. C'était les feux d'artifices du nouvel an, tout droit venu de Chine, qui explosaient dans le ciel. Les Assassins eurent tellement peur qu'ils s'étaient collé l'un contre l'autre. Ils se décollèrent rapidement avec un petit rire embarrassé. Natasha leva son visage au ciel en l'admirant, faisant tomber sa capuche violette, ses longs cheveux blond en profitèrent pour cascader le long de ses épaules, Greg n'en perdant pas une miette.

-C'est magnifique, ce mélange de couleurs incroyables. fit-elle en souriant, ses yeux bleu foncé brillant avec les lumières des feux d'artifices.

-Oui c'est magnifique. répondit Greg en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retira aussi sa capuche noire, secouant ses cheveux courts et noirs.

-Puis tu as vu ces gens en bas ? Ils ont l'air si heureux...

Mais dans la foule qui contemplait en bas, le ciel noir remplit de couleurs différentes qui éclataient un peu partout, un étrange jeune homme était plutôt intéressé par le bâtiment où était perché les deux Assassins. Il s'approcha de l'immeuble, qui était en fait le QG des Assassins de New York. Celui-ci était vide, les temps étaient dures pour les Assassins et les Templiers et ils devaient s'affronter sans cesse. Le jeune homme gagna la porte d'entrée en bas et crocheta la serrure sans être vu. De manière discrète, il entra dans le bâtiment avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ça nous fait très plaisir :)

Merci à Nocturis pour sa review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le nouveau chapitre, enjoy ;)

Fic en cop avec Nathan925

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il faisait noir dans le couloir dans lequel il avançait à pas de loup, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire craquer les lattes de bois vernis sous son poids. Ses pieds passèrent du parquet vernis à un vieux tapis, élimé à certains endroits, qui recouvrait un imposant escalier de marbre. Il veilla à ce que les talons de ses chaussures ne claquent pas trop contre le marbre en grimpant les marches deux par deux. Il gagna un premier étage vide mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua de monter les marches vers un second étage. Vide lui aussi. Il esquissa un sourire en marchant dans le couloir vide. Il y avait très peu de portes sur les murs de chaque côté de lui, ainsi il sut qu'il était au bon étage. Il gagna le fond du couloir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne cherchait pas à éveiller les moindres soupsons sur sa présence ici. Déjà qu'il ne devait pas être là, s'il était prit la main dans le sac, s'en était finit de sa courte vie de Templier. En faite, de sa courte vie tout court. Il inspira profondément avant de lâcher sa respiration.

 _Pas le moment de douter, je suis si proche du bute. S'en est trop facile même..._

Peut être trop, mais peut importe, il allait ramener la Pomme et son père serait fier de lui. Peut être aurait-il droit à un serment de la part de son père pour être parti sans son autorisation mais après il serait vraiment fier de lui. Et c'est tous ce qu'il souhaitait. Il sentit une vague de courage l'envahir et il poussa la dernière porte du couloir, en face de lui. Elle ne grinça pas sur ses gongs. Tant mieux. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, regardant à droite et à gauche pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Tous ce qui bougeait dans la pièce était seulement un feu mourrant dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers un bureau où trônait une pile de documents en tout genre. Il commença ses recherches dans la pile, lisant rapidement chaque feuille de papier qui tombait sous sa main. Rien. Il remit en place la pile de papier avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau un à un. Dans le premier qu'il ouvrit il trouva un pistolet et des balles qu'il referma aussitôt. Il était déjà armé mais c'était toujours utile de savoir où ses ennemis cachaient leurs armes.

 _C'est pas très futé de les laisser là._

Il ouvrit un autre tiroir remplit de papier en tout genre. Après une brève fouille, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir du bureau. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans à part quelques dessins d'enfants, une petite clef dorée et une photo en noir et blanc. Il prit les deux derniers objets dans ses mains, contemplant la photo. Un homme était assit sur une pierre et il tenait entre ses bras, assit sur ses genoux, une petite fille avec des cheveux clairs, sûrement blond, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr avec la couleur de la photo. Ils semblaient rire aux éclats tous les deux, et il ne manqua pas de voir le lourd pendentif avec le A des Assassins. Il allait reposer la photo quand il entendit un râclement de gorge derrière lui. Il sursauta comme un possédé, son coeur battant la chamade. Il se retourna doucement vers le son. Un Assassin vêtu d'une cape noire, capuche rabattue sur son visage, était posé dans le fauteuil en cuir, juste devant la cheminée où le feu, qui plutôt s'éteignait, dansait comme un démon. L'Assassin releva légèrement sa tête, offrant à son "invité" la vue de sa bouche qui souriait.

-Je crois, jeune homme, que ceci ne t'appartient pas. Tu devrais reposer ce que tu tiens entre tes mains.

Machinalement, il fit ce que l'Assassin lui demandait, reposant les objets sur le bureau, trop choqué pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Voilà, c'est mieux. En tout cas, je dois te féliciter, tu as réussi à entrer ici sans te faire remarquer. A ceci près que tu devrais changer de chaussures. Tes talons font trop de bruit.

Le jeune homme se maudit intérieurement. Il avait trop foncé tête baissé, et il ne s'était pas douter une seule seconde qu'on ait pu le détecter. L'Assassin se leva. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa ceinture, où un révolver était pendu.

-Vraiment ? C'est avec ça que tu veux descendre un Assassin ?

Il hésita un instant. C'est vrai qu'il avait entendu pas mal de chose à propos des Assassins et, jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait jamais vu un d'aussi près. Ce petit moment d'hésitation permit à l'Assassin de se jeter sur lui, le maîtrisant facilement contre le bureau. Il lui retira son arme en la mettant bien sous son nez avant de la jeter derrière lui. Le jeune homme grogna pendant que son adversaire le maintenait contre la table, exerçant une pression contre ses poignets. L'Assassin ne fit aucun bruit, ni aucun geste, mais en à peine un instant, deux autres Assassins apparurent dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas d'où ils venaient ni comment ils étaient arrivés en aussi peu de temps, mais ils étaient bien en face de lui, l'un, assez grand, portant une cape noire avec un liseret doré et l'autre, un peu plus petit, avec une cape d'un violet foncé peu voyant. Leurs capuches étaient rabattues sur leurs visages, ainsi il ne pouvait les voir.

-Greg, emmènes notre invité dans l'un des cachots, nous l'interrogerons plus tard. ordonna d'une voix douce l'Assassin à la cape noire.

L'Assassin à la cape noire et dorée hocha la tête. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, ficelant ses mains avec une corde solide puis il le releva, le poussant sans ménagement devant lui. Il fit quelques pas hasardeux avant de trébucher et de s'écrouler sur les genoux, après que l'Assassin l'ait poussé un peu trop fort. Il tomba juste à côté du second Assassin, presque à ses pieds, qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il releva ses yeux vers lui, voyant ce qu'il y avait sous la cape. Au début il cru que c'était un jeune garçon mais en fait non, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, les traits étaient trop fins, trop élégants. Il admira les deux prunelles bleu foncé qui se posèrent sur lui. Il allait dire quelque chose mais l'autre le releva et le poussa. Il tourna la tête vers elle une dernière fois, en sortant de la pièce, avant que l'Assassin qui le poussait ne lui enfile un sac de jute sur la tête, le plongeant totalement dans le noir.

 _S'ils ne me tuent pas, mon père le fera._

* * *

Elle regarda le jeune homme et Greg sortir de la pièce, légèrement curieuse. Pendant un bref instant elle avait pu voir le visage de l'intrus, ses yeux marrons, dont elle trouvait cette couleur d'habitude ordinaire, étaient légèrement ambrés chez lui, presque dorés. En tout cas c'était un étranger, il avait le teint un peu trop pâle pour un américain, c'était sûrement un anglais, voir à la rigueur un français. Elle rejoignit l'Assassin restant, une fois que Greg eut refermé la porte du bureau, qui s'était rassit dans son fauteuil. Elle s'assit par terre, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle fixa les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée pendant que l'Assassin lui retirait sa capuche et lui caressait le sommet de son crâne.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

Il sourit en reconnaissant bien là sa fille, qui allait toujours droit au but.

-Un objet très précieux qui ne lui appartient pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Mais il faut que tu saches que cet objet ne doit pas tomber entre des mains mal-intentionnées.

-Il ne ressemblait pas à un voleur.

-Tu as raison ma princesse. As-tu déjà vu un voleur aussi bien habillé ?

-Non.

-Non en effet. C'est un Templier, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi...idiots ?

-Leur plan aurait marché si je n'avais pas été là.

-Pardon papa.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nous sommes trop peu ici. Je vais demander à quelques uns de nos frères de revenir.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle repensait au jeune homme qu'ils avaient capturé et sa tentative de vole infructueuse.

 _Un plan peu réfléchit. Mais tout de même, papa a raison. Qu'est-ce qu'un Templier aussi bien habillé, il doit sûrement appartenir à la bourgeoisie, et aussi jeune fait ici ? Ils auraient mieux fait d'envoyer l'un de leur sbire, ou du moins quelqu'un de spécialisé dans ce domaine..._

Elle s'endormit en regardant les flammes crépitaient dans la cheminée, son père caressant toujours ses cheveux blonds.

* * *

Merci à Nocturis pour sa review ;), n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires négatifs ou positifs, ils peuvent nous aider à nous améliorer :)


End file.
